Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to frequency dividers, and specifically to a programmable frequency divider providing a fifty-percent duty-cycle output over a range of divide factors.
Related Art
A frequency divider receives a periodic input signal and generates a periodic output signal with a frequency that is less than or equal to the frequency of the input signal. The ratio of the frequency of the output signal to that of the input signal is referred to as the divide factor, and is normally an integer. The divide factor may be programmable (i.e., selectable) via corresponding input(s) to the frequency divider, and a frequency divider may be designed to support a range of divide factors from a lowest limit to a highest limit.
The duty cycle of a periodic signal is generally the ratio of the active duration (e.g., duration of logic high) to the period of the periodic signal. It may be desirable that the duty cycle of the output signal of a programmable frequency divider be (a fixed) fifty-percent for all divide factors in the supported range of divide factors, irrespective of the specific frequencies of the input or output signals.
Several aspects of the present disclosure are directed to a programmable frequency divider providing a fifty-percent duty-cycle output over a range of divide factors.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.